Beautiful Drug
by ume no yume
Summary: Jin est un drogué qui n'a aucun but dans la vie. Et puis un jour, son dealer lui propose un marché : tuer ou mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,  
>voilà la première partie de mon nouvel OS, dont encore une fois le résumé donne envie de le lire, j'en suis sure ! Oui oui, c'était de l'ironie TT. Pour faire original, c'est un Akame. Je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que vous aimerez !<p>

Ume

* * *

><p>Une flamme orangée illumina la pièce plongée dans le noir et s'approcha en dansant de la seringue que Jin Akanishi tenait entre ses mains pour la stériliser. D'accord, il se droguait, mais il lui restait malgré tout un minimum d'intérêt pour sa santé, en tout cas assez pour ne pas, en plus de son addiction, vouloir attraper de maladies après avoir trouvé une seringue chez un «ami» lui aussi consommateur. Il approcha l'objet et piqua en plein dans une veine. Il avait l'habitude, en témoignaient les nombreuses marques sur ses bras. La cocaïne mélangée à de l'eau stérile ne tarderait plus à faire son effet, comme d'habitude. En tant que consommateur régulier, il attendait avec délectation le moment ou la poudre blanche le ferait partir vers un autre monde.<br>Il posa les mains sur le canapé derrière lui et exerça une pression sur ses bras pour s'asseoir plus normalement, mais déjà la drogue commençait à faire son effet, et ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant s'affaler lamentablement sur le sol. Loin de s'énerver, Jin qui était à présent sous l'emprise de la substance, commença à se sentir euphorique et rit de lui-même en se voyant allongé de tout son long sur le sol. Il jeta des coups d'œil rapides tout autour de lui, puis son regard s'illumina. En rampant, il s'approcha de la table de salon qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et y grimpa, chancelant. Une fois monté et debout sur la table basse, il écarta les bras comme un oiseau près à prendre son envol. Il se sentait puissant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se droguait, et comme à chaque fois qu'il se droguait, il faisait des choses stupides. Alors qu'il se préparait à sauter pour s'envoler, sa porte fut ouverte à la volée et trois hommes entrèrent dans son appartement. Ne réalisant pas ce qu'il se passait, Jin resta à les observer, toujours debout et les bras écartés. Deux hommes se saisirent alors de lui et le firent descendre, pendant que le troisième marchait vers lui. L'agrippant en dessous du menton, l'homme approcha leurs visages. Comme s'il avait regagné un semblant de lucidité, les yeux de Jin s'ouvrirent en grand quand il reconnu celui qui lui empoignait le visage.

-Hey, Akanishi. Tu n'aurais pas oublié qu'hier tu devais me payer hein?

Un frisson de peur parcourut tout son corps. Bien sur que si il avait oublié. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mort de peur parce qu'il était conscient de ce qui l'attendait, il regarda l'autre avec un regard suppliant. L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais et l'attrapa par le col avant de lui mettre une gifle monumentale.

-Alors comme ça t'as cru que tu pouvais te le permettre? Pauvre con. Dit-il avant de le frapper à nouveau.  
>-Kimura...je. Tenta de dire en reprenant ses esprits.<p>

Ledit Kimura fit un signe, et les deux hommes lâchèrent Jin, qui tomba à terre. Puis, alors qu'Akanishi allait se relever, il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis un autre, et un autre, toujours plus fort. Jin se tordait de douleur sous les coups et avait beau supplier son tortionnaire d'arrêter, rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à cracher du sang que le yakuza stoppa ses coups et le regarda se tortiller à terre en riant. Jin ballotait de gauche à droite en gémissant pour tenter de calmer la sensation de brûlure qui tiraillait ses côtes. Les deux hommes l'empoignèrent à nouveau et le mirent à genoux. Kimura s'accroupit devant lui.

-T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Alors je vais tranquillement attendre que t'aies fini de planer pour te dire ce que j'ai comme ambition pour toi.  
>-Oui, tout ce que-<p>

Jin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des hommes l'avait frappé derrière la nuque, l'assommant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ressentait une douleur lancinante derrière la tête. Il retrouva lentement ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. A en juger par le motif rayé sous son nez, il était allongé sur son canapé, et faisait face au dossier. Se rappelant soudain ce qui c'était passé, il tourna brusquement la tête, et tomba sur Kimura, assit sur une chaise.

-Vu ta tête, t'es déçu de ne pas nous avoir seulement imaginé à cause de la cam que t'as pris, je me trompe? Ricana-il.

Jin ne répondit pas et tenta de rester calme, malgré son cœur qui cognait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Écoutes, pour l'argent je... commença-t-il.  
>-Te fatigue pas, je sais que tu ne l'as pas. C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure j'ai commencé à t'expliquer la petite proposition que j'avais à te faire. Le coupa l'autre en allumant une cigarette.<p>

Jin déglutit avec difficulté.

-La...proposition? Dit-il, en attente de détails.  
>-C'est très simple. Kimura s'approcha de lui et lui souffla sa fumée dans le visage. Je veux que tu me débarrasse de quelqu'un.<p>

Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos d'Akanishi. Il regarda le yakuza avec appréhension.

-Et...par «débarrasser», tu veux dire ... le faire fuir? Demanda-t-il, lui-même peu convaincu par ses paroles.

Kimura éclata d'un grand rire, suivit par ses hommes de mains. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et porta à nouveau son attention sur Jin, une lueur bestiale dans le regard.

-Ce que je veux dire par m'en débarrasser, il mit ses doigts de façon à imiter une arme à feu et la pointa vers Jin, c'est l'envoyer au ciel.  
>-Mais pour-<br>-Aucune question. Tu fais ce qu'on te demande, c'est tout. Le coupa Kimura.

Et il tira avec son arme fictive. Akanishi ne répondit rien, interdit, choqué par la nature de la proposition que lui faisait le yakuza.

-Je suppose que tu sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu refuses... Lança distraitement Kimura en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier que lui présentait un de ses hommes.

Jin ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. C'était évident. En vérité, ce que lui demandait le yakuza tenait plus de l'ordre non discutable que de la proposition. Il était évident que s'il ne faisait même qu'envisager de refuser, c'est lui qu'on enverrait rejoindre ses défunts ancêtres. Il se redressa et s'assit convenablement.

-C'est bon, dit moi qui c'est et je le ferais. Dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
>-T'es pas si con que t'en as l'air. Constata ironiquement Kimura.<p>

Il claqua des doigts, et balança sur la table basse un dossier que l'homme à sa droite venait de lui passer.

-Tout est là dedans. Le travail doit être fait proprement, je ne veux pas d'un meurtre en pleine rue.  
>-Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire alors? Demanda Jin.<br>-Rapprochez vous assez pour qu'il t'invite chez lui...qu'est ce que j'en sais. Soit inventif. Claqua l'autre.

Puis il se leva, et après avoir posé une tape d'encouragement sur les épaules de Jin, il fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses hommes.

-Tu as deux mois pour t'en charger, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de vous deux. Le menaça le yakuza sans aucune forme d'empathie, avant de claquer la porte.

Jin s'écroula dans son sofa, complètement désemparé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Puis, la main tremblante, il saisit le dossier qui était toujours sagement à sa place, et commença à le feuilleter.

Écrasant toutes les touches de son téléphone portable pour en couper le réveil, un jeune homme aux mèches folles couleur châtain émergeait lentement. Il détestait les lendemains de soirées, mais devait malgré tout se résigner à se lever pour se préparer. Il était plus de seize heures, mais il allait à son rythme, se douchant lentement et déambulant dans appartement en sous-vêtements en quête de quelque chose à manger. Dans la cuisine, il se prépara rapidement un plat qui ferais office de petit déjeuner et de déjeuner à la fois. Puis il regarda sa pendule et poussa un juron. A force de trop trainer, il allait finir par être en retard. Sans prendre la peine de débarrasser sa table, il courut vers sa chambre et enfila un tee-shirt rose pâle et un jean noir à la va-vite, avant de se saisir de son sac à dos et de partir en courant vers l'arrêt de bus non loin de son appartement.

Jin se tenait devant la porte d'un bâtiment de plein pied, aux murs tristement gris. Dans sa main, il tenait une carte, qu'il avait trouvé dans le dossier avec une adresse, mais craignait de s'être trompé de lieu. Il n'y avait aucune indication et il n'osait pas rentrer. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière lui, et quelqu'un s'arrêta dans son dos.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose? Demanda une voix masculine.

Jin baissa les yeux vers le sol pour cacher sa gêne.

-Et bien en fait je...je... Rongé par la honte, il n'osait pas dire pourquoi il venait, dans le cas où il se soit effectivement trompé.  
>-Oh je vois, vous êtes venu pour la réunion pas vrai? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien ici. Lui dit le jeune homme avec une voix rassurante. Suivez-moi. Ajouta-il en dépassant Akanishi pour ouvrir la porte.<p>

Tout ce que Jin parvint à percevoir de son sauveteur fût son tee-shirt rose pâle. Il lui emboita le pas et entra dans le bâtiment. Effectivement, juste en face de la porte, il y avait un panneau sur lequel était marqué «planning d'aide contre la drogue». Il soupira à s'en décrocher les poumons, mais avança malgré tout au bout du couloir, vers une pièce d'où semblait émaner une petite agitation. L'autre jeune homme ne l'avait pas attendu, il devait déjà être dedans. Un camé lui aussi...sans doute. Jin s'en fichait bien à vrai dire, il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il poussa la porte entre-ouverte et se retrouva dans une salle où une dizaine de personnes évoluaient autours de chaises disposées en rond et d'un buffet où étaient disposées des bouteilles d'eau et des thermos de café, avec quelques biscuits à grignoter, bien sûr. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se rapprocha de lui en souriant après l'avoir vu rentrer.

-Vous à votre air perdu, c'est la première fois que vous venez je me trompe? Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
>-Je...oui. Fit Jin sans chercher à parler plus, en lui rendant sa poignée de main.<br>-Installez-vous, nous allons bientôt commencer. Ajouta l'homme en s'éloignant.

Jin ne se fit pas prier alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises du cercles. L'homme à qui il venait de parler tapa dans ses mains et invita les autres à prendre place. La réunion commença, ainsi qu'un tour de toutes les personnes présentes. Akanishi s'ennuyait au plus au point. Toutes ces personnes réunies ici pour s'auto féliciter d'avoir arrêté de se piquer ou d'autres choses encore le faisait bien rire intérieurement, et il ne les écoutait même plus. Lui n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter la drogue, elle était l'unique chose qui rendait sa vie un peu plus palpitante, et il l'assumait parfaitement. Ces bons repentis lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et attendit que le temps passe.  
>En plus, manque de chance pour lui, celui qu'il cherchait ne semblait pas être présent ce soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir revenir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le chef de groupe l'interpeller, et c'est son voisin qui dût lui taper sur l'épaule pour qu'il sorte de sa rêverie, un peu honteux.<p>

-Alors, si tu te présentais à tout le monde? Proposa l'homme, son sourire insupportable encore encastré sur son visage.  
>-Je...je m'appelle Ji-ro. Oui, Jiro. Répondit-il.<p>

Il se jugea très intelligent d'avoir changé son prénom, dans le cas ou les choses tourneraient mal.

-Bienvenue Jiro. Firent toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.  
>-Et pourquoi es tu là Jiro? Demanda à nouveau le chef de groupe.<br>-Je...je...c'est à dire...

Jin se tordait nerveusement les doigts de devoir parler devant tant de personnes, et son sentiment de domination vis-à-vis d'eux était partie en fumée.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, nous n'allons pas te forcer et te faire fuir dès aujourd'hui. Fit l'homme en riant.<br>-Merci. Jin baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.  
>-Bien mes amis, c'est finit pour ce soir en groupe, vous pouvez restez pour parler entre vous ici ou bien rentrer. Dit le meneur en se levant, et en applaudissant, ce que tout le monde fit aussi. Jiro, tu peux rester avec moi? Ajouta-t-il.<p>

Jin hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'homme, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté pendant son intervention et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

-Bien, tu m'as l'air plutôt timide alors ce sera difficile pour toi de te trouver un parrain. Tu comptes bien revenir n'est-ce-pas?  
>-Oui bien sur...je veux à tout prix me sortir de cette merde. Répondit Jin d'un ton faussement dépité.<br>-D'accord. Attend là, je vais te chercher le meilleur parrain d'entre tous ceux qui viennent ici.

Il partit, le laissant seul quelques instants, avant de revenir, un air contrarié sur le visage.

-Apparemment Ichiro est déjà parti avec celle qu'il parraine... que faire.

Il regarda autours de lui, et alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne qui rentrait dans la salle, son sourire revint et il se précipita vers elle. Jin se retrouva à nouveau seul, et se retourna pour voir quel énergumène il allait encore lui ramener.  
>Un sourire se peignit sur son visage, et un sentiment de puissance lui sembla couler dans ses veines. Vers lui s'avançait le jeune homme au tee-shirt rose pale qu'il avait croisé une heure plus tôt, et maintenant qu'il voyait son visage, il se dit que les dieux devaient être de son côté. C'était Kamenashi Kazuya, l'homme à abattre, qui s'avançait dans sa direction.<p>

-Yamada, tu me fais mal, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Se plaignait le jeune homme.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Jin, Yamada s'arrêta brusquement, et Kamenashi faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Kazuya, tu n'as plus de protégé je me trompe ?

Kamenashi baissa les yeux vers le sol, et un air triste apparut sur sa figure, ce qui surprit Jin.

-Non. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
>-Parfait, alors je te présente Jiro. Jiro, voici Kamenashi Kazuya. Comme vous avez à peu près le même âge je pense que ce sera plus facile pour vous de dialoguer qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es d'accord pour être son parrain Kazuya ?<p>

Kame leva la tête vers Jin et le scruta quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire chaleureux illumine son visage, provoquant une étrange sensation dans le ventre de Jin. C'est vrai que ce garçon était... magnifique... Akanishi se gifla mentalement. Il était là pour se rapprocher de lui et le tuer, il était là pour sauver sa propre vie, rien de plus.

-Bien sur. Enchanté, tu peux m'appeler Kame. Dit-il à l'adresse de Jin.  
>-Ji..ro. De même. Répondit Akanishi, en baissant les yeux.<br>-Bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous n'avez qu'à crier mon nom. Fit Yamada en s'éloignant.

Kame se retourna vers Jin et lui sourit à nouveau, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Bon, tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ici... Tu veux qu'on aille autre part pour faire connaissance? Proposa-t-il.  
>-Oui, d'accord. Répondit Jin.<p>

Alors comme ça il avait récolté le rôle du gars pas sur de lui et renfermé... bon, très bien, il s'en contenterait. Peut-être qu'après tout, cela lui serait utile pour se rapprocher de Kamenashi et en finir au plus vite. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir aux autres, et Yamada lui donna un badge, signe de son adhésion au groupe. Puis, ils prirent à pied la direction d'un café que Kamenashi semblait apprécier et qui était à quelques minutes de marche.

-Tu verras, c'est un endroit sympa, et vu l'heure, je dirais aussi plutôt calme. Lui avait expliqué Kazuya sur la route.

Effectivement, quand ils arrivèrent, l'aspect miteux qui se dégageait de la devanture du café lui donnait une apparence relativement attirante et sympathique. Ils entrèrent, et Kazuya, qui connaissait bien les lieux, dit bonjour au gérant avant de s'avancer vers le fond de la salle, vers une table collée au mur. Après avoir commandé –Jin rêvait d'une bonne bière, mais pour quelqu'un en quête d'indépendance vis-à-vis de tout produit addictif, il dut se résigner à prendre un coca-cola. Kame posa ses deux mains sous son menton et le scruta.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à venir à nos réunions? Dit-il en souriant.

Jin le regarda avec des yeux hagards. «_On m'a demandé de te tuer et c'était la meilleure façon que j'avais de te rencontrer_». Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de répondre ça. Il réfléchit un instant, faisant mine d'être gêné par la question.

-En fait, la drogue m'a fait m'éloigner de toute ma famille...et plus j'y pense et plus ça me rend triste. Fit-il en baissant la tête comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il avait coupé les ponts avec ses proches, mais là ou la réalité différait de la version qu'il avait donné à Kame, c'est qu'en réalité il s'en fichait. Se piquer seul dans son appartement sombre lui procurait plus de plaisir qu'un repas en famille ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se concentra pour ne pas sourire et leva la tête vers le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu vas m'aider pas vrai? Je...je veux vraiment m'en sortir. Souffla-t-il.

Kame le regarda encore un moment, puis posa sa main sur la sienne et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider. Tu es plein de bonne volonté en plus, ça nous facilitera la tâche! Tu verras, je suis sans me vanter le meilleur parrain sur lequel tu aurais pu tomber. Ajouta Kazuya en faisant mine de s'admirer les ongles.  
>-Je te fais confiance. Lui répondit Jin avec un sourire timide.<br>-Parfait. Par contre, je te préviens, je ne suis pas réellement les douze étapes normales. Je fais ça...à ma façon. Mais ça à l'air de fonctionner, alors si ça ne te convient pas, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.  
>-Tu ne les suis pas c'est-à-dire? Demanda Akanishi en sirotant sa boisson.<br>-J'en saute une, j'en inverse deux autres...l'essentiel c'est que ça marche non? Fit Kame en continuant de sourire.

Jin ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Bon alors, reprit son parrain, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux continuer demain, je commence les cours tard. On se retrouve ici à huit heures d'accord? Proposa-t-il en ramassant ses affaires.  
>-Çà me va. Répondit le brun.<p>

Ils sortirent tous les deux du café et se séparèrent sur un signe de main après avoir échangé leurs numéros de portable. Jin repartit vers son appartement, dépité. Huit heures...et du matin, mais c'était l'heure à laquelle il se couchait d'habitude! Rien que l'idée de pouvoir être debout à une heure aussi peu avancée de la journée lui donnait envie d'appeler Kamenashi et de tout arrêter.

-_Tu as deux mois pour t'en charger, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de vous deux._

Les paroles de Kimura lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant déglutir difficilement. Quitte à mourir, il préférerait que ce soit d'overdose, les veines bourrées de cette substance qu'il aimait tant, pas à cause d'une brute qui l'aurait saigné jusqu'à la dernière goutte que contenait son corps. Il devait s'exécuter, il le savait. Il rentra donc chez lui, et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. En vain, bien évidemment, son corps n'était pas habituer à un rythme de vie sain. Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans son lit, il se releva et se dirigea vers son salon, s'asseyant devant sa table basse. Il se préparait à se faire du bien, quand soudain la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Kimura et ses deux acolytes.

-Décidément, ça devient une habitude. Bougonna Jin en regardant sa précieuse seringue qui s'était écrasée au sol après qu'il l'ai lâché sous la surprise.

Le yakuza ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa remarque et s'assit sur le canapé qui trônait dans la pièce. Le brun eût une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Il regarda les trois hommes à tour de rôle, puis Kimura alluma une cigarette et se pencha vers lui. Il lui souffla la fumée de sa première bouffée au visage, puis un rictus apparu sur son faciès, laissant entrevoir ses dents ridiculement blanches.

-D'après mes hommes tu prends ta mission très à cœur. Ça me plait. Dit-il en tirant une deuxième bouffée.

Merde, ça voulait dire qu'il était suivit. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Ne traine pas trop, reprit Kimura, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je te laisserais tranquille.  
>-Tu m'as donné deux mois, j'irais au rythme que je jugerais le bon. Répondit Jin tout en commençant à se préparer une seconde dose.<p>

Le yakuza saisit le visage du brun entre ses doigts et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

-Fais gaffe, je pourrais bien changer d'avis et demander à un de mes gars de te crever ici et de te laisser pourrir comme un chien. Il repoussa violemment Jin et se leva. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tout ira bien pour toi. Dit-il en sortant, suivit de ses deux gorilles.

Akanishi regarda la porte claquer et soupira. Comme s'il avait le choix. Il regarda son bras, et piqua, sans trembler.  
>Un son strident, désagréable et qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Si son téléphone portable ne lui avait pas été utile, il aurait pu le fracasser contre le mur sans aucun remord. Il décrocha.<p>

-Allo ? Fit-il la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.  
>-Quand je t'ai dis « on se retrouve ici à huit heures », tu as compris le sens de ma phrase ou tu as juste acquiescé par politesse ? Fit une voix moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

Merde, Kamenashi. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 8h20. Il dormait donc depuis quarante minutes environs.

-Rhaaa merde ! J'arrive ! S'écria-t-il avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à son parrain de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son état pâteux, et sortit de chez lui en courant.  
>Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au lieu de rendez-vous et rentra en trombe dans le café, trouvant Kazuya confortablement installé devant une boisson fumante. Il se rua vers la table où était installé le jeune homme.<p>

-Je...je suis désolé. Dit-il en s'affalant sur la table, essoufflé comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.  
>-Non ce n'est rien, répondit Kame en le regardant avec un visage neutre, j'ai déjà eût pire, ajouta-t-il en sirotant sa boisson.<br>-Bon alors, Jin tentait de récupérer son souffle tant bien que mal. De quoi va-t-on parler aujourd'hui ? Demanda-il tout en enlevant son pull, se retrouvant en tee-shirt.

Kamenashi ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder de haut en bas.

-On va parler de la raison pour laquelle tu as jugé bon de te trouer les bras hier soir, si ça te va bien sur. Proposa-t-il finalement.

Sa voix était restée calme mais ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de déception. Akanishi qui était encore dans le brouillard ne compris pas tout de suite ce que son parrain voulait dire. Puis il baissa les yeux vers ses coudes et vit les marques de piqures encore violacées qui ornaient fièrement ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit coupable, et remit immédiatement sa veste.

-Kame je-  
>-Non ce n'est pas grave, on ne commence qu'aujourd'hui après tout...mais j'aurais quand même aimé que tu m'appelles pour qu'on évite ça. Le coupa Kazuya.<br>-Mais je commence déjà à te décevoir alors- Jin fût à nouveau coupé.  
>-Jiro, si j'avais du être déçu à chaque fois qu'une des personnes que je parraine replonge, je pense que j'aurais arrêté d'en être un depuis longtemps. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal au début. C'est dans trois ou quatre mois que je m'inquiéterais.<br>-...Pardon. Fût tout ce que Jin arriva à répondre.

Il eût à peine le temps de finir son mot qu'il reçut une claque sur le haut du crâne. Il releva le regard, choqué, sur un Kamenashi qui peinait à retenir son hilarité. Dieu que ses yeux étaient beaux quand ils riaient. A bien l'observer, tout son visage était beau, bien proportionné, désirable et –

-WOH WOH WOH !

Kame se figea et le regarda avec stupéfaction, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bah t'en fais une tête ! Lui fit remarquer Jin.  
>-Heu...Jiro...je peux savoir pourquoi tu as hurlé comme ça ?<p>

Merde...il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il pensait qu'il avait juste crié dans sa tête pour s'empêcher de continuer à le dévorer des yeux.

-Heu, pour rien ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sais je suis normal en règle générale hein !  
>-Oui...oui sans doute. Répondit Kame en recommençant à sourire. Bon, et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? proposa-t-il. Histoire qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux.<br>-Je ne préfère pas...enfin tu vois c'est compliqué ...Tenta Jin, priant pour que cela décourage Kame.  
>-Jiro, si tu ne m'en parles pas, je ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi tu te piques, et je ne pourrais pas trouver de moyen de te faire arrêter, tu comprends ? Fit Kame avec une voix douce en lui prenant la main, les yeux cependant très fermes.<p>

Coincé. Encore une fois. Bon, puisqu'il fallait y aller. Jin le regarda, feignant un air meurtri, et commença son récit. Il s'inventa une vie entière. Il inventa de ses parents indignes qui l'avaient abandonné à ses grands-parents. Il inventa son grand-père qui l'avait touché quand il était encore tout jeune. Il inventa ses mauvaises fréquentations au lycée et puis il inventa sa fuite et son arrivée dans la drogue et la délinquance. Plus il inventait, plus il sentait le visage de Kamenashi se refermer. Alors il continuait. Faire pitié devait être un bon moyen pour se rapprocher des gens après tout. Quand il eût finit son récit après avoir inventé le nombre de nuits qu'il avait dût passer dehors parce qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où vivre, il ne parla plus, ne regarda plus son parrain. Bien sur qu'il craignait sa réaction. En avait-il trop fait ? Il attendit, quelques secondes. Kame renifla. Jin dût réprimer un sourire. Il avait gagné.

-C'est...c'est la première fois que je parraine quelqu'un qui a un passé aussi dur. Je suis...désolé si tu ne me trouve pas à la hauteur. Arriva à lui dire Kazuya en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je te le promets. Jura-t-il en se frottant le coin des yeux.

Jin lui posa une main rassurante sur l'avant bras. Kame le regarda, sourit à nouveau, et ils recommencèrent à parler, pour établir un programme à suivre en vue de l'indépendance de son indépendance. Puis comme Kame devait aller en cours, ils se séparèrent, chacun partit dans sa propre direction. Une fois qu'il fût affalé sur son lit, Jin qui jusque là se sentait plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à faire croire ses mensonges à son parrain fût pris d'une bouffée de honte qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal d'avoir mentit tout à coup ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait Kame ne se serait jamais pris autant d'affection pour lui. De toutes les façons, il devait le faire. Lentement il approcha sa main droite de son visage et mima une arme à feu. Il devait le faire, sinon ce ne serait pas son index qui caresserait sa tempe dans moins de deux mois, mais bien le canon d'un revolver...ou pire encore. Il frissonna et secoua la tête. Tant pis pour Kame, dans ce monde chacun avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Il était l'un des siens, il le réglerait. Point. Il se rallongea correctement dans son lit où il se rendormit, pas encore remis de sa courte nuit. Le reste de sa journée passa, monotone à en mourir. Il s'attendait à recevoir une visite de Kimura mais il ne vint pas. Tant mieux sans doute, il lui restait encore du temps.  
>En fin d'après-midi, son téléphone se mit à sonner, le réveillant en sursaut. Il regarda avec appréhension le nom de l'émetteur, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.<p>

-Oui Kame ? Décrocha-t-il.  
>-JIRO ! Cria presque son parrain à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai eu une idée ! Tu m'as dit que si tu avais abandonné tes études c'était parce que tu avais eu des mauvaises fréquentations non ?<br>-Oui...et ? Jin craignait de comprendre.  
>-Et donc, ça te dirait de les reprendre ? Mais avec moi ? Comme ça tu passerais tes journées à autres chose qu'à t'ennuyer tout seul comme un con chez toi et en plus tu reprendrais ce qui te plaisait.<br>-...Merci de me traiter de con. Fût tout ce que Jin trouva à répondre. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, l'année est déjà bien commencée, ils ne voudront pas de moi.  
>- Aucun souci, il y a des inscriptions tardives à la fac.<br>-Et ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé en cours...  
>-Mieux vaut tard que jamais !<br>-...Je ne sais même pas quoi étudier...  
>-Le mieux ce serait que tu t'inscrives dans les même cours que moi, comme ça je te donnerais les cours que tu as raté, et l'anglais ça te plaira, j'en suis sur !<p>

Jin réfléchit un instant. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire d'apprendre l'anglais ? Il ne s'en servirait jamais, sauf peut-être dans ses délires hallucinogènes. Mais on en revenait toujours au même point. Plus il serait proche de Kame plus il aurait de chance de finir son travail à temps. Son cœur eût un pincement à cette pensée, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de façon si étrange à l'évocation de la mort de Kazuya ? Nouveau pincement. Non. Il n'osait penser à ce que cela signifiait. Il ne se dégonflerait pas, il irait jusqu'au bout.

-Heu Jiro, tu es avec moi ?

La voix dans son téléphone le ramena à la réalité qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

-Jiro, tu es sur que ça va ? T'as pas l'air concentré sur ce que je te dis. T'as pris une dose c'est ça, tu veux que je vienne ? S'alarma Kame.  
>-Non non surtout pas, tout va bien. Le rassura Jin. Je n'ai rien pris, je réfléchissais seulement.<br>-Et alors, ta réponse ?  
>-Bien sur que je veux ! Si tu penses qu'occuper mes journées peut m'aider à m'en sortir, toute proposition est la bienvenue de mon côté.<br>-Génial ! Je vais aller voir le bureau des inscriptions pour savoir de quel papier tu as besoin. Je te tiens au courant. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ce soir au même endroit que l'autre jour? Vers cinq heures trente.  
>-Ça me va. A tout à l'heure alors. Conclut Jin avant de raccrocher.<p>

Allez, il s'était encore embarqué dans une galère supplémentaire. S'il continuait à ramer à ce rythme là, il aurait bientôt les bras les plus musclés du monde. A l'heure prévue, il se prépara et sortit. Ça allait presque finir par devenir une habitude d'aller dans cet endroit. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. Il s'installa à une table et attendit Kame qui arriva peu après lui. Le châtain le salua et s'assit, mais Jin voyait bien que la lueur joviale ne brillait pas dans ses yeux contrairement à d'habitude.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-il à son parrain.  
>-...Cet idiot n'a rien voulu savoir. Se contenta de répondre Kame en gonflant ses joues comme un enfant.<br>-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda à nouveau Jin, en attente de détails.  
>-C'est-à-dire que les inscriptions se finissaient aujourd'hui, alors il refuse que tu t'inscrives plus tard.<p>

Jin s'attendait à ce qu'une vague de joie déferle en lui, mais il n'en fût rien, il demeura simplement muet à l'annonce de Kazuya, presque comme s'il était déçu lui aussi.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Reprit Kame avec un air triomphant. Il se croit intelligent mais je le suis plus que lui ! Et tu viendras quand même à l'université...mais seulement au cours dans les amphithéâtres. Ils ne font jamais l'appel alors tu peux venir en tant qu'auditeur libre. S'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.  
>-Ça me va.<p>

Jin s'étonna lui-même de la rapidité de sa réponse. Et tout fût convenu. Kamenashi donna à Jin son emploi du temps. Heureusement pour lui, il était bien fait, et les cours auxquels il assisterait étaient regroupés l'après-midi.

-Donc je compte sur toi le matin pour ne pas faire de conneries ! Lui ordonna son parrain avec un air dur, ce qui fit rire Jin aux éclats, vite rejoint dans l'hilarité par Kazuya.  
>-Je me demande comment ton précédent protégé à réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit indépendant ! Plutôt mourir que de te tenir tête!<p>

Kamenashi s'arrêta de rire soudainement, et son visage, en plus de retrouver tout son sérieux, fût mouillé par deux larmes. Jin s'affola.

-Pardon ! Je plaisantais tu sais ! Ta méthode me plait beaucoup, et puis si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je m'en sorte je suis prêt à t'écouter me donner des ordres ! S'excusa-t-il en caressant affectueusement l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.  
>-C'est pas ça. Répondit Kame en reniflant. C'est juste que ... Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle sans le laisser finir sa phrase.<br>-Prend ton temps. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire il n'y aucun problème.  
>-Autant que tu l'apprennes par moi tu ne crois pas ? Fit Kazuya en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche.<br>-Comme tu préfères. Jin se réinstalla sur sa chaise et attendit que son parrain reprenne la parole.  
>-Mon ancien protégé s'appelait Koki Tanaka. Commença-t-il.<p>

Jin connaissait ce nom. C'était un drogué comme lui qui était mort d'une overdose à ce qu'on lui avait raconté dans le milieu.

-Je m'occupais de lui depuis près d'un an. Il avait presque réussi à s'en sortir. Le seul problème c'est que son dealer n'était pas aussi ravi que nous par ce changement. Et il y a un mois, il a été retrouvé mort à son appartement. Tout ce qu'on été capable de me dire ses voisins et ses soi-disant amis c'est qu'il était mort d'une overdose. Mais c'est faux, il n'avait pas touché à une seule de ces merdes depuis longtemps et j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net alors ...

Kame marqua une pause et respira un grand coup. Jin était pendu à ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir la suite mais en avait terriblement peur.

-...Alors je suis allé à l'hôpital. Ça n'a pas été bien compliqué d'avoir l'autorisation de voir son corps. Je voulais juste vérifier ses bras. Juste ça. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai vu à la place ?

Kazuya fût secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-A la place, le médecin légiste avait à peine commencé à enlever le drap au dessus de lui que j'ai vu un trou. Un trou bien au milieu de son front, entre ses deux yeux. Tu m'accorderas que c'est inhabituel comme endroit pour se droguer. Et le plus étrange c'est que le médecin m'a dit qu'il y avait délogé une balle. Jin, ils l'ont assassiné. Ils l'ont tué comme un chien tout ça parce qu'il voulait s'en sortir. Koki n'avait plus de famille proche ... alors personne n'a rien sût de ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé à part moi et ses assassins...

Jin déglutit péniblement. La lueur qui brillait à présent dans les yeux de Kame ... c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et elle lui faisait peur.

-Et ... qu'est ce que tu as fais ...après avoir découvert ça ? Osa-t-il demander.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'en suis resté là ? Certainement pas. Koki était devenu comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai décidé de trouvé ceux qui ont fait ça et de les dénoncer à la justice. J'ai déjà découvert que son dealer s'appelait Kimura, et j'avance assez bien pour prouver que c'est lui et ses hommes qui ont fait ça.<p>

Alors c'était ça, juste ça, la raison pour laquelle il devait mourir. Parce qu'il voulait faire le bien autour de lui et épargner la mort à d'autres. Jin eût un mal fou à se retenir de rire nerveusement. Il aurait presque préféré que Kame lui avoue qu'en réalité il était lui aussi un dealer, rival de Kimura qui plutôt que d'aider les gens les faisaient plonger d'avantage dans la décadence et la dépravation. Le tuer aurait été plus facile, il aurait eût moins de remords. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au contraire, Kazuya soit si irréprochable ? Comme c'était ironique, il devait assassiner la personne qui serait sans doute la seule de sa vie à ne lui vouloir que du bien. Encore un pincement. Décidément son cœur était mis à rude épreuve.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jiro, tu es encore avec moi ?

La voix de Kame le tira de ses réflexions. Il se força à faire apparaître sur son visage un sourire réconfortant et lui répondit d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

-Par « bien assez » tu entends quoi ?  
>-Que bientôt il n'y aura plus jamais de cas Tanaka.<br>-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-il, avide de plus de détails.  
>-S'il te plait, ne me force pas à t'impliquer plus. Je l'ai déjà perdu lui, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Fit Kame en baissant les yeux, ses pommettes rougissant très légèrement.<p>

Jin se fit un devoir de ne pas lui faire remarquer son changement de couleur, et le prit plutôt bien. S'il ne laissait pas Kame insensible, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Il laissa échapper un petit rire de contentement, et il changea de conversation. Au bout d'un moment à bavarder, Kazuya décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer et proposa à Jin de venir. Celui-ci déclina poliment l'invitation, il n'avait pas la tête à faire autre chose que rentrer chez lui et dormir. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain à l'université, dont Kame donna un plan d'accès à Jin. Ils sortirent et Akanishi regarda son parrain partir en souriant. Ce soir là en rentrant chez lui, il se piqua, encore. Parce qu'il avait apprit des choses qui le dépassaient, parce que le temps qu'il lui restait filait à toute allure ... pour d'autres raisons. Il se piqua et oublia l'espace d'une transe à quelle point sa vie était misérable.  
>Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, comme si de rien n'était. Il laissa passer une bonne partie de la matinée sans rien faire, puis quand midi sonna, il prit un sac qu'il avait préparé, le mis sur son épaule ce qui lui rappela de lointains souvenirs, et sortit de chez lui pour aller rejoindre Kame dans sa vie étudiante. Il retrouva son parrain devant l'entrée de son premier amphithéâtre qu'il avait trouvé sans trop de problèmes. Kame était entouré par des gens et étaient en train de rire avec eux quand Jin approcha. Celui-ci hésita avant de faire remarquer sa présence. Il avait peur de se lier à d'autres gens après autant de temps passé seul, avec ses seringues pour unique compagnie. Il toussota légèrement. Kame se retourna en l'entendant, et Jin observa avec délectation son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire franc et heureux. Sans plus réfléchir, Kazuya l'enlaça.<p>

-J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne viennes pas. Lui murmura-il pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

Jin, gêné par leur proximité, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui rendre son étreinte ou non. Kazuya se détacha de lui, son visage toujours souriant.

-Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serais allé chez toi pour te traîner ici ! C'est bien que tu m'aies évité un ticket de bus à payer ! Lui fit Kame en riant.  
>-On a dit que je viendrais en cours avec toi, alors je suis là ...Grommela Jin, peu habitué à tant d'enthousiasme autour de sa personne.<br>Son parrain éclata de rire, puis lui prit la main et lui expliqua que s'ils voulaient choisir leur place, ils allaient devoir rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Sans plus de cérémonie il salua ses autres amis et ils passèrent les portes du premier cours de Jin. A l'intérieur, une bouffée de stress monta en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de monde réunit dans un même endroit qu'il prit presque peur. Sa seule compagnie se résumait d'habitude à des rencontres fortuites avec des connaissances droguées elles aussi ou avec son dealer, il perdait tous ses repères. Inconsciemment, sa main se resserra dans celle de Kame, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Kazuya ressentit son malaise et s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Il resserra lui aussi son emprise sur sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis là Jiro, tout va bien se passer. Lui assura-il sans ciller.

Ils allèrent choisir une place tout au fond de la grande salle de cours pour que Jin ne soit pas noyé et perdu dans la masse d'autres gens présent à la classe, et puis leur professeur arriva, et la vie étudiante d'Akanishi commença.

Déprimante. C'est le mot qu'il aurait choisit s'il avait du résumer cette première heure. Il n'avait comprit que très peu de choses et comme il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Kame qui buvait les paroles du professeur avec un air studieux collé sur le visage, il avait finit par décrocher au bout d'un trentaine de minutes et avait passé le reste du temps à colorier sur sa feuille à carreaux. Kazuya ne lui en voulut pas, bien au contraire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Akanishi retrouve le goûts des études tout de suite, et il le comprenait. Mais il allait devoir s'accrocher. Il restèrent à leur place en attendant le cours suivant, chacun étant espacé de dix minutes pour laisser le temps aux étudiants de souffler. Une deuxième heure passa, puis une troisième et finalement une quatrième. A la fin de celle-ci, Jin était plutôt fier. Il avait réussit à noter quelques mots qu'il avait saisit au vol, et les montra avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage à Kame. Son parrain le félicita non sans se moquer légèrement de l'exploit qu'il avait accomplit, puis il rangèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent chez eux.  
>Pendant près de deux semaines, l'université fût le quotidien de Jin. Petit à petit, ce qu'il avait appris durant ses années d'études obligatoires lui revenait, et il comprenait de mieux en mieux. Bien sur il n'avait clairement pas le niveau des autres, mais il s'accrochait et faisait de son mieux pour faire plaisir à Kame. Il se surprenait même à sourire quand il arrivait à noter une succession de phrases en entier en pensant que son parrain le féliciterait sans doute avec ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Puis il se rendait compte qu'il avait des réactions d'adolescente et secouait vivement la tête pour se re-concentrer. Kame quand à lui s'attachait de jour en jour un peu plus à son protégé. Il était fier des efforts qu'il faisait et des infimes changements qu'il percevait dans sa personnalité, qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas les seules choses. Les moues qu'il arborait quand il n'arrivait pas à quelque chose ou son visage qui s'éclairait quand au contraire il y arrivait, tout ça plaisait aussi énormément à Kazuya. Mais pas seulement. Il s'était laissé dire que tout lui plaisait chez son protégé. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur car en plus d'être charmant, il était attirant.<br>Assit à sa table de cours, Kamenashi tourna la tête vers le brun à ses côtés. Très attirant. Son regard sombre et ses cheveux ondulés qui étaient en accord parfait avec sa peau légèrement halée, son port de tête impeccable et sa nuque droite qui lui donnait un air fier et déterminé, les yeux de Kame glissèrent le long du corps de Jin. Ses épaules carrées et son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente. Quel gâchis de se cacher sous un pull aussi large! C'était presque criminel, car il en était sur, son ami devait avoir un corps parfait sous ces vêtements frustrants et trop amples. Ses joues commencèrent à s'échauffer quand il baissa encore un peu les yeux pour admirer le reste de ce corps, non moins désirable.

-Kazuya ça va?

Coupé en plein rêve, il releva les yeux vers le brun, rouge de honte. Jin le regardait avec interrogation.

-T'as les joues rouges ça va? Tu veux sortir un peu.  
>-Comment? Heu...Non, non c'est rien! Pardon. Balbutia-t-il en se replongeant dans son livre de cours.<p>

Quelle honte d'avoir été surpris en pleine observation. Kamenashi aimait les hommes et il devait l'avouer, observer son protégé était un réel plaisir.

« Après tout peu importe, lui aussi il me regarde de temps en temps, je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille ». Pensa-t-il avant d'écouter à nouveau les paroles de son professeur. De son côté, Jin était tout chamboulé. Il venait de prendre Kame sur le fait en train de le détailler sans aucune gêne des pieds à la tête. Il était flatté, mais cela le rendait nerveux. Si Kazuya posait un regard brûlant encore une fois sur lui, il n'était pas sur de se contrôler.

Et c'est ainsi qu'encore une semaine passa. Quand Kame n'était pas en cours, il essayait d'occuper Jin un maximum pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de penser à son addiction. Ils enchaînaient les sorties, cinéma, expositions, ou alors simplement dans un parc, assit sur la pelouse à se raconter leurs vies. Mais un soir, après que Kazuya lui ai envoyé un message pour dire qu'il sortait avec des amis et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir, Jin se sentit seul et déboussolé. Les murs de son appartement miteux semblait se rapprocher autours de lui. Il se sentait seul et démuni. Son esprit commença à divaguer, quand on sonna à sa porte. Dans un état second, il alla ouvrir. Un des gorilles qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, une claque qui le fit vaciller et tomber lourdement au sol et une menace résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

-Tu as utilisé la moitié de ton temps. Le patron m'envoie te rappeler que tu n'as plus que trois semaines.

Totalement sonné, Jin le regarda fermer la porte et entendit ses pas dans l'escalier en ferraille. Il avait oublié. Pendant une semaine, sept jours insignifiants, il avait complètement oublié Kimura, sa mission, sa peur. Kame l'avait fait se sentir bien pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il l'avait même remarqué, sa consommation avait eu tendance à diminuer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Seulement là, il était seul. Pas de Kazuya, et personne d'autre à qui téléphoner. Son regard vide papillonna dans son appartement et se figea sur _elle._ Elle lui faisait de l'œil, l'appelait d'une voix suave et aguicheuse. Il se leva, tremblant et marcha vers elle, cette seringue qui réclamait tant de se vider dans ses veines une nouvelles fois. Il se jeta vers elle comme une bête sur sa proie. Sans qu'il puisse réfléchir ses vieux réflexes refirent surface. D'abord la flamme orangée, puis le mélange avec l'eau stérile, et sa main qui se rapproche en tremblant de son bras, tellement fort qu'il arrivait à peine à voir sa veine. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir des veines peu apparentes, et un corps assez en forme pour effacer les anciennes marques de piqûres assez vite. Les veines de Kame ELLES, ressortaient parfaitement sur ses bras maigres.  
>Kame.<br>Ce mot dans son esprit lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il jeta la seringue qui alla se briser contre le mur en face de lui, et les mains tremblotantes, il se saisit de son téléphone et appuya sur le raccourci qu'il utilisait le plus ces temps-ci.

-Allô? Fit une voix joviale à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Kazuya...je...je. La voix d'Akanishi était chevrotante et presque inaudible.<br>-Jiro? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu vas bien? Il y a un problème? S'alarma tout de suite son interlocuteur.  
>-J'ai...je veux te voir. Réussi à articuler le brun. Je vais craquer.<br>-Jiro tu peux bouger? Tu veux que je viennes chez toi? Demanda son parrain.  
>-Non, surtout pas, devant la fac.<p>

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jin raccrocha et se traina jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer en sortant. Il chemina en titubant vers l'université et une fois arrivé à destination, se laissa glisser à terre, le dos calé contre un des piliers du portail. Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher et une voix s'éleva.

-Jiro! Oh mon dieu !

Kame couru pour faire les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Il saisit les bras nus de Jin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de piqure récente. Tu as absorbé autre chose? T'es en manque?  
>-Rien. Mais...faillit. Jin n'avait même pas assez de force pour articuler une phrase entière.<br>-Ça va aller, viens je t'emmène chez moi.

Kame passa un bras sous l'épaule de son protégé et l'aida à se lever pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le trajet, il regretta de ne pas être mieux bâtit car mine de rien, son ami était plus grand que lui et surtout plus lourd, et c'est avec soulagement et après avoir lutté pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement qu'il alla finalement déposer avec douceur son précieux fardeau sur son lit. Il le regarda s'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Il se sentait poisseux et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui dormait comme une pierre sur son lit , pesa le pour et le contre à le laisser sans surveillance, et décida finalement de partir vers la salle de bain. Tout en se dépêchant pour ne pas laisser son « invité » seul trop longtemps, il prit néanmoins le temps d'apprécier les bienfaits du jet d'eau chaude sur ses épaules endolories. Quand il tourna le robinet pour le fermer, il se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait: ses affaires de rechange. L'angoisse lui monta au ventre. Il allait devoir sortir... en serviette? Pas que cela le dérangeait d'habitude, mais d'habitude, il n'y avait pas un bel éphèbe endormit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa baignoire, hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, nouant avec précaution sa serviette autours de sa taille avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas décidé.  
>Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Rien ne troublait le silence à part la respiration douce et régulière du bel endormit. Tout doucement, il se glissa à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers son armoire sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit la porte de sa penderie, et commença par y prendre un boxer qu'il enfila en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, puis un tee-shirt. Une fois l'opération réussie, il arrêta de bouger et regarda vers son lit. Le brun dormait toujours, parfait. Alors il entreprit la phase la plus délicate : enfiler son jean. A tâtons, puisque la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière du couloir, il attrapa le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main et le déplia. Il enfila la première jambe, lentement, en faisant très attention, et réussit sans encombre. Fier de lui et désireux que son supplice s'arrête au plus vite, il se mit sur un pied pour pouvoir enfiler la seconde. Malheureusement dans la précipitation, il fit un faux mouvement qui le déséquilibra. S'obligeant à ne pas jurer à voix haute, Kame commença à sautiller à cloche-pied dans la pièce en essayant de se rétablir, et s'écrasa finalement par terre dans un gros bruit de chute.<br>Jin se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autours de lui, un peu dans le vague, ne reconnaissant rien de l'endroit. Il s'assit sur le lit et vit avec étonnement une main se poser sur le matelas et Kazuya qui se redressait tant bien que mal. Ils se regardèrent, aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, puis éclatèrent ensemble de rire tellement la situation était ridicule. Kame se releva complètement, laissant son jean traîner piteusement à terre, et s'assit en face du brun.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Pas trop dur le réveil?  
>-J'ai connu mieux mais ça ira. Répondit-il.<p>

Akanishi laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Kame laissé à découvert. C'était presque criminel de laisser d'aussi belles courbes à sa vue. Il se sentit rougir et leva les yeux vers son parrain, lui aussi rouge de gêne d'être ainsi observé.

-Tu...tu veux manger un morceau? Demanda Kame pour briser l'ambiance étrange qui régnait entre eux.  
>-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Fit le brun en retournant s'enfoncer sous les couvertures jusqu'au cou, tournant le dos à Kazuya.<br>-Jiro, dans ce cas là explique moi pourquoi je t'ai récupéré dans cet état tout à l'heure.

Le brun repensa alors à la solitude qu'il avait ressentit sans Kame à ses côtés, à la visite surprise qu'il avait reçu, à la seringue, et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Kame fit le tour du lit pour venir s'allonger en face de lui et le serra dans ses bras par dessus la couverture.

-Je suis là, calme toi. Le rassura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos.  
>-Kame, j'allais faire une connerie...<br>-Je m'en doute. Tu m'expliqueras quand tu te seras calmé d'accord? Le coupa Kame en lui embrassant le front.

L'un comme l'autre cessèrent de bouger. Kame attendait une réaction pendant que Jin trop abasourdit n'osait plus mouvoir le moindre de ses muscles. Ils se dévisagèrent, se jaugèrent, essayant de capter les pensées de l'autre. Finalement le brun glissa sa main en dessous du drap et la posa sur la joue de Kamenashi, rapprochant son corps du sien. Conscient que son partenaire n'oserait jamais le faire, Kame ferma les yeux. Ce fût comme un signal dans le cerveau de Jin qui n'hésita pas une seconde et rompit l'espace pour venir coller leurs lèvres. D'abord tendrement, ils commencèrent à s'échauffer et à chercher toujours plus de contact. Leurs bouches se rencontraient délicieusement et quand la langue d'Akanishi commença à venir jouer avec ses lèvres, Kame céda sans hésiter, permettant à leurs deux muscles de se rejoindre pour se découvrir avec passion. Kazuya poussa la couverture bien trop encombrante au bout du lit et vint se coller à son _ami,_ le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Akanishi passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis pour accentuer d'avantage le contact. Kazuya décolla timidement ses mains du dos de son futur amant et les glissa sur ses hanches avec lenteur, appréhendant la moindre de ses réactions. Comme il semblait apprécier, Kame se sentit pousser des ailes et passa ses mains sur sa peau, descendant dangereusement vers la limite de son sous-vêtement.

-Jiro... souffla-t-il dans le baiser en quête d'un accord pour aller plus loin.  
>-Ji-Jin. Mon nom c'est Jin. Répondit le brun à bout de souffle sous ses caresses.<br>-Pardon?

Kame cessa tout mouvements. Jin ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans le regard noir de colère de Kazuya.

-C'est une blague? Demanda son parrain en se levant du lit.  
>-Kame je-<br>-Dis moi juste que tu délires parce que tu as pris un truc.  
>-Je... Jin le savait, c'était peine perdue. Je suis désolé.<br>-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mentit? Une relation entre un parrain et son protégé ça se base sur la confiance. Je me suis investi pour toi, j'ai donné du temps pour toi, j'ai mis de l'espoir en toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? En m'apprenant un mois plus tard que j'aide ...un inconnu? Hurla Kame en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Ils restèrent sans parler. Kamenashi continuait à marcher, et Jin ne trouvait rien à dire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dérapé, mais dans le feu de l'instant, il avait voulu que Kazuya lui murmure son prénom, son vrai prénom, pendant qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'aimer pour la première fois. Il n'avait aucune excuse.

-Dis moi...tu m'as menti sur le reste aussi? Souffla Kame du bout des lèvres, pas convaincu lui-même de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question.

Le silence d'Akanishi fût plus qu'éloquent.

-Jir-Jin, s'il-te-plaît,va-t-en.

La sentence tomba, froide et dure. Il se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers la porte que Kamenashi venait d'ouvrir en grand. En passant près de lui, il lui jeta un regard désolé auquel Kazuya ne répondit pas, préférant baisser les yeux. La porte claqua, et Kame retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller. Comme si de rien n'était, les yeux débordés de larmes.

Le lendemain Jin se réveilla, chez lui, et seul. Il était plus de quinze heures mais après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire? Il ne comptait pas aller à l'université aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas avoir à lire la haine voire pire, la déception, dans les yeux de Kamenashi si jamais il le croisait. Alors il se leva de son lit pour pouvoir aller s'affaler sur son canapé. S'écraser sur les coussins au motif rayé ne procura absolument aucune émotion, même pas de la douleur. Dans sa tête, il venait de réaliser une chose. Il ne parlerait sans doute plus jamais à Kame. Et s'il ne lui parlait plus jamais, il ne pourrait pas remplir sa tâche. En résumé, même s'il n'avait jamais été doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, il en déduisit très facilement et très sereinement qu'il allait mourir. Alors peu importe s'il perdait son temps à regarder ce motif hideux, car après tout du temps, il lui en restait tellement peu... Il se tourna et regarda le mur en face de lui. Dans peu de temps, Kimura franchirait cette porte, tout seul ou avec ses gorilles...et ce serait finit. «_Est ce qu'il me fera souffrir?_» Se demanda Jin. Oui, c'était bien son genre. Akanishi tentait de se convaincre mentalement qu'il l'avait mérité mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Kimura l'avait choisit lui ? Il était peut-être un mauvais payeur, mais il était loin d'être le seul. Peut-être juste que le yakuza l'avait choisit au hasard parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur le jour ou il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait de l'argent. Il ne saurait jamais. Il ne réussit pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, s'endormant à nouveau.

Kame ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Il avait très mal dormit, et très peu aussi. Il se leva et marcha vers son miroir en pied pour s'observer. Il faisait peur, vraiment, avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés et ses cernes déjà apparentes. Il se prépara sans trop de conviction et sortit pour aller en cours sans manger, l'estomac toujours noué par les événements de la veille. Il erra tel une âme en peine dans les couloirs de l'université et rejoint finalement sa classe pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendre que le temps passe. Il n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce que le professeur tenta d'enseigner à ses élèves, totalement prit dans ses pensées. Elles étaient toutes seulement tournées vers Jin. Il ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait, de ce qu'il avait _osé_ lui faire, alors que lui avait été sincère et impliqué depuis le début de leur «relation». C'était un échec total pour lui en tant que parrain, il s'en rendait affreusement compte, et réfléchissait à s'il devait continuer à aider les autres drogués ou non. S'il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir la confiance de l'un d'entre eux, peut-être cela se reproduirait-il, et il ne le supporterait pas. Sa matinée se passa tant bien que mal, et enfin arriva l'heure de son premier cours en amphithéâtre. Arrivée devant les portes, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas le visage tant désiré. Il rentra dans la salle et observa le même manège, avec un résultat tout aussi décevant. Il avait espéré qu'il vienne, qu'il s'explique, et en même temps, Kame savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de garder son sang-froid en voyant.._Jin._ Même penser à ce nom le mettait dans une colère folle. Il jeta rageusement son sac sur la table, surprenant ses amis auprès desquels il s'excusa rapidement, et s'assit plus calmement. Croisant les bras sur la table et y nichant sa tête, il recommença à rêvasser. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait cédé au brun. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, et ça le rendait fou. Jin lui manquait déjà, affreusement, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible mais ne le montrerait pas. Si Akanishi avait décidé de ne plus jamais se montrer, il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Fier de la décision prise, il sortit un stylo et commença à prendre des notes.

Une semaine encore. Ou plutôt, une semaine de vie gâchée supplémentaire. Jin était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il allait devenir fou. Durant cette semaine il avait consommé toute la drogue dont il avait réussit à se passer quand Kazuya était encore son parrain, et était maintenant en manque cruel de sa substance favorite. Son appartement en était la preuve. Les meubles étaient renversés, des objets brisés jonchaient le sol, et un champs de seringues avait fleuri sur sa table basse. Sauf qu'à présent, il n'avait plus rien. Et il ne voulait pas appeler Kimura, parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien de plus que d'habitude pour le payer. Il leva les bras et regarda avec dépit ses mains tremblantes et ses bras percés plus que de raison. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se calmer et vite. Il se jeta hors de son lit et regarda autours de lui. Il n'avait pas encore cherché dans sa chambre ce qui serait susceptible de lui faire du bien et d'arrêter les tremblements pour un court instant. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et fouilla dans les poches de chacun de ses jeans avant de jeter tout ses vêtements à terre pour continuer son investigation dans ses placards. Toujours rien. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce le mena vers sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et jeta chaque chose qui s'y trouvait derrière lui. Une fois arrivé tout au fond, son visage s'illumina. De l'herbe. Un tout petit sachet rempli d'herbe et qui lui tendait les bras. Il l'ouvrit et entreprit de trouver de quoi se rouler quelque chose. Bien sur l'effet serait moins long et les sensations moins fortes, mais peu importe, du moment qu'il le soulageait.  
>Il arriva dans le salon et déversa le contenu du sachet sur la table basse. Un papier était caché tout au fond, avec un numéro de téléphone et un nom : Ryo. Jin se saisit du papier et tenta de retrouver qui ce Ryo pouvait être. La lumière se fit, c'était son précédent dealer, un ami qui avait son petit trafic. Rien de très important en terme d'ampleur, mais Jin se souvint que Ryo était un très bon vendeur qui parvenait toujours à procurer ce que les clients lui demandaient. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, et observa le précieux numéro avec attention. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Tout aussi improbable que sûrement irréalisable, mais elle lui parue pourtant bonne. Il tenta malgré son manque de concentration dû à l'effet de manque, de se concentrer, et ferma les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de détermination. Oui, il allait le faire. Il finit de rouler ce qu'il avait laissé sur la table et prix son téléphone, composant le numéro inscrit sur le papier.<p>

Kame n'avait plus aucun espoir maintenant. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Jin était certainement retourné à son quotidien, mais lui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Le manque n'était toujours pas passé, et quelques fois, il avait voulu décrocher son téléphone et l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler quelques minutes, entendre sa voix grave, ne serait-ce que pour sentir tout son dos se hérisser quand Jin lui parlerait enfin. Mais non, il s'était tenu à sa résolution, et tentait vainement de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Il rangea ses affaires en entendant ses amis dire que le cours était finit, et sortit en silence. Ses camarades avaient remarqué son changement, il s'était renfermé de jours en jours depuis une quinzaine, mais tous ignoraient pourquoi. Kazuya les salua et prit le chemin de chez lui. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et le sortit.  
>Il cessa de marcher et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vit le nom inscrit sur l'écran. Jin. Les lettres lumineuses formaient le nom de Jin. Il ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et décrocha.<p>

-Allô ? Jin ? Demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

Oui, il espérait vraiment. Sa bonne résolution se brisa en milles morceaux, et son cœur commença à battre.

-Kame...bonjour. Fit timidement la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Kazuya soupira de bonheur. C'était vraiment lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
>-Je...j'ai réfléchit ces jours-ci. Je veux te parler, je veux recommencer là où on en était dans le programme. Je veux te voir, tu me manques.<p>

Le cœur de Kazuya cognait dans sa poitrine. Comment était-ce possible de pardonner aussi vite à quelqu'un qu'on connaît finalement aussi peu?

-Jin, je veux te voir aussi. Souffla-t-il timidement.  
>-Alors viens chez moi. Proposa le brun.<p>

Kame sortit un papier de son sac et nota l'adresse que Jin lui dictait avant de raccrocher. Il commença alors à courir, le plus vite possible.  
>Arrivé devant la porte, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé ? L'endroit était...plutôt minable de l'extérieur et ne donnait pas envie d'en voir d'avantage. Il frappa pourtant à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître le visage du brun. Kame grimaça sans le vouloir vraiment. Jin était dans un état pitoyable et semblait clairement avoir maigrit. Cependant, Akanishi lui fit un sourire. Kazuya ne chercha pas plus loin et poussa la porte pour se jeter dans ses bras, collant son visage contre le torse de Jin, qui bien que surprit, accueillit l'étreinte en souriant. Il referma derrière Kame, puis l'enlaça à son tour.<p>

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Lui souffla-t-il.

Kazuya frissonna dans ses bras et releva ses yeux noisettes vers Akanishi.

-Pauvre con. Répliqua-t-il, sans méchanceté aucune.

Jin passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et vint placer l'autre sur sa joue. Kame cessa de respirer, et le fixa, complètement dans l'attente. Le brun sourit à nouveau et chacun ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour finalement se retrouver, de plus en plus passionnément. Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se montrant à quel point ils avaient désiré cet instant de retrouvailles. Kame laissa tomber son sac, qui pesait un peu trop sur son épaule à son goût, et s'accrocha encore plus à Jin, presque désespérément. Alors qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement, Kazuya laissa ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt de Jin et commencer à le relever tout en caressant amoureusement son torse. Akanishi cessa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et prit ses mains.

-Kazu, j'ai des choses à te dire. Dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
>-Moi aussi, mais plus tard. Répondit Kame en se libérant pour retourner à sa tâche. Pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est être à toi, entièrement.<p>

Le regard noir de désir du plus petit ne laissait aucune ambiguïté possible, et excita Jin au plus au point. Totalement soumis au désir de son futur amant, et en reprenant possession de ses lèvres de manière presque brutale, il le saisit par les hanches et enroula ses jambes autours de lui pour le porter dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur son lit, puis se positionna au dessus de lui et se laissa aller. Pendant de longues heures son appartement fût remplit de leurs cris. Kame en redemandait toujours plus, et Jin l'exauçait avec plaisir. Leurs corps se lièrent, leurs voix se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils atteignaient le point de non retour, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs deux corps tremblant et en sueur refusèrent de leur obéir, complètement harassés.  
>Jin s'écroula sur le matelas et Kame vint se coucher sur lui, pas encore sur de s'être remit de leur dernier ébat. Le souffle court, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent tendrement, comme pour clore la nuit de débauche qu'ils venaient de vivre, et Kazuya roula pour se placer à coté de Jin sur les draps. Son souffle encore erratique qui soulevait son torse de façon irrégulière le rendait tellement désirable que Kame se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres en l'observant.<p>

-Kazuya ... commença Jin en tournant son visage vers lui.  
>-Chut. Le coupa Kamenashi en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis là, et tu seras encore là demain matin, on en parlera à ce moment là.<p>

Il réajusta un peu plus le drap sur lui et se prépara à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit Jin bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-il, déjà dans le brouillard.  
>-Un truc à régler, ne t'occupes pas de moi, je te rejoins vite. Répondit Jin en se dirigeant vers le salon.<p>

Kame se douta qu'il devait être parti se piquer, mais ce soir il n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher. Demain serait un autre jour. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux. Encore pas réveillé, il tenta de bouger mais la douleur dans le bas de son dos le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Il se remémora la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, et voulu se coller contre Jin pour se rendormir. C'est alors que plusieurs choses le frappèrent. D'abord, Jin n'était déjà plus dans le lit à ses côtés. Ensuite, se regarda et constata qu'on l'avait entièrement rhabillé. Enfin, il était attaché à la tête du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Complètement réveillé à présent, il tenta de délier ses poignets, mais se stoppa en entendant un petit rire qui venait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dans l'embrasure de la porte un homme aux dents bien trop blanches lui souriait d'un air mauvais. Derrière lui un homme à la carrure imposante, et Jin. Celui-ci baissait la tête et affichait un air honteux.

-Bonjour Kamenashi, bien dormi?

La voix de l'homme s'éleva dans la pièce, presque moqueuse.

-Qui êtes vous? Se contenta de répondre Kazuya, en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.  
>-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas poli. Mon nom est Kimura, je crois que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi.<p>

Les yeux de Kame se remplirent de peur et il jeta un regard perdu à Jin.

-Ça ne sert à rien de chercher son aide, cet imbécile travaille pour moi. Lui fit le yakuza. D'ailleurs il m'a obligé à venir finir le travail moi même mais on réglera ça plus tard lui et moi. Ajouta-t-il en tapant derrière la tête du brun avec force.

Akanishi ne bougea pas, ne répondit rien. Kame sentait le piège se refermer sur lui.

-C'est vous qui avez tué Koki? Demanda il sans se démonter.  
>-Moi? Bien sur que non, je ne me salit jamais les mains. Mais lui là, lui oui il l'a tué. Fit-il d'une voix calme en désignant distraitement son homme de main.<br>-Sale ordure. Siffla le jeune homme. Et Jin, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?  
>-On s'en fiche de ça, la seule chose que tu as à savoir c'est que c'est dans son lit que tu vas mourir. C'est plutôt réjouissant non ?<p>

Le yakuza regarda le brun, toujours assit et la tête baissée, et tendit une main vers lui. Kame espéra un instant que c'était un cauchemar.

-Donne moi la moi. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Jin se leva et s'approcha de son dealer, sortant une seringue de sa poche, qu'il lui donna. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. C'était la triste réalité. Et dans cette réalité chacun lutait pour sa survie. Qu'il aime Jin ou non ne changeait pas la règle, le brun aimerait toujours plus sa propre vie.

-Tu l'as bien dosé j'espère.  
>-Je n'ai quasiment pas mis d'eau stérile. Se contenta de répondre Akanishi.<p>

Kimura regarda le cylindre en verre et le secoua, le visage éclairé d'un sourire comme s'il était un enfant qui s'amusait avec son jouet favoris.

-Regarde le. Ce lâche. Il ne va même pas bouger alors que je vais te piquer, et c'est même lui qui a insisté pour mettre juste ce qu'il faut pour que tu fasses une overdose. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, c'est triste non?

Kame ne répondit rien, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Après tout il aurait pu s'en douter, Jin lui avait déjà mentit une fois, et il ne s'était même pas méfié, il s'était jeté dans ses bras. Ses bras avaient cessés de bouger, il ne se débattait plus. Il acceptait, tristement. Il s'était battu contre la drogue et il allait mourir par elle, et cela le fit rire doucement. Kimura le remarqua et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

-Bon maintenant, prépares toi à rejoindre Tanaka.

Il claqua des doigts et son homme de main s'avança pour détacher un des bras de Kame.

-ATTENDS ! Cria Jin, se réveillant soudain. Attends, je voudrais lui dire une dernière chose.

Kimura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Asséna-t-il en se relevant du matelas.

Jin s'approcha de son lit et prit Kame dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Kazuya aurait du le détester, lui hurler de le lâcher et lui souhaiter la mort, voire pire, mais non, il se contenta de respirer son parfum une dernière fois, son odeur si particulière qu'il adorait tant. Il se laissa bercer quelques instants en fermant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fera vite effet.  
>-Je vais avoir mal? Demanda Kame tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.<br>-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais fait d'overdose. Mais probablement oui...

Jin se décolla, et leur yeux se croisèrent. Effrayés pour l'un, désolés pour l'autre. Akanishi embrassa une dernière fois le front de Kame et se releva. Il retourna près de la porte et demanda à Kimura s'il pouvait sortir, il ne souhaiter pas assister à ce spectacle macabre. Le yakuza lui rit au nez et lui lança quelques insultes mais l'autorisa néanmoins à partir. Kazuya jeta un dernier regard à celui dont il avait espéré, réellement souhaité du plus profond de son âme qu'il lui changerait la vie et qu'ils resteraient ensemble un moment. Un sourire rassurant dans sa direction, puis son regard chocolat, plus froid que jamais, se posa sur le yakuza.  
>Le brun ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle, et sortit de la pièce, se laissant glisser piteusement contre la porte pour pleurer sur sa propre faiblesse. Il entendit un cri, probablement Kame quand le yakuza l'avait piqué. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se releva, attendant que Kimura ressorte de la pièce, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Son dealer lui lança un regard assassin.<p>

-Si tu me poses encore une fois ce genre de problèmes, tu iras le rejoindre. Je me fais bien comprendre ?  
>-Pardon. Fit Jin en s'inclinant très bas.<p>

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une gifle. Il passa la main sur sa joue endolorie, essuyant le sang qui commençait à perler au coin de sa lèvre.

-Tu me fais pitié encore plus que les autres. Rends toi au moins utile, débarrasse moi du corps. Ne me déçois pas cette fois ci.

Le yakuza n'eût pas besoin de lui rappeler ce qui pourrait arriver s'il posait encore des problèmes. Jin avait bien saisit le message. Il regarda les deux hommes partir et se releva. Poussant la porte de sa chambre, ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de Kame, inerte, allongé sur son lit. Il s'approcha, et caressa avec douceur les poignets violacés de Kazuya dont il défit les liens. Son visage, même vide de toute expression, demeurait beau, apaisant. Il le souleva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Il fallait à présent qu'il assume ses choix et qu'il règle les derniers détails de cette affaire. Ensuite tout serait finit.

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa, et l'air sembla venir lui brûler les poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et prit une énorme inspiration, probablement la plus grande de sa vie. Le trop-plein d'oxygène le fit tousser et il se redressa, le visage presque violacé. Sa toux lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur qu'il ne parvint pas à contenir, et il vomit sur l'herbe verte à ses pieds. De l'herbe? Pourquoi y avait-t-il de l'herbe? Une main se plaça sous ses yeux, lui présentant une serviette propre et une bouteille d'eau, pendant qu'une deuxième lui caressait le dos.

-Ça va mieux? Reprend ton souffle doucement. Lui conseilla une voix grave.

Il releva la tête tout en s'essuyant le visage. Ses prunelles étaient plus ronde que des billes.

-Bienvenue Kazuya. Fit Jin en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, Kame se jeta violemment sur Akanishi, les faisant tous les deux tomber du banc sur lequel ils étaient installés.

-Espèce de bâtard! Tu m'as laissé me faire avoir comme un chien ! Tu m'as laissé mourir! Hurla-il en lui frappant les bras, avec lesquels Jin se protégeait le visage. Et il t'a tué juste après moi c'est ça? Bien fait pour ta gueule, tu t'es autant fait avoir que moi !

Akanishi les fit rouler et se plaça au dessus de Kame, lui attrapant les poignets pour éviter de se faire frapper d'avantage. Il continua pourtant à se débattre en criant sa rage.

-Tu les as laissé faire! Tu m'as mentit, tu mens tout le temps, tu-

Il se tût, Jin venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Abasourdi par cette sensation si ...vivante, Kame ferma les yeux et sentit le sourire de Jin s'élargir dans le baiser.

-C'est bon, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Akanishi en le relâchant.  
>-...Je crois. Répondit Kame, pas très sur, ce qui fit pouffer le brun.<br>-Bon bah on va la faire simple alors. Bienvenue parmi les vivants. Fit Jin en embrassant son front.  
>-...On est pas morts?<br>-On dirait bien.

Jin se reçut une gifle magistrale, et presque aussitôt après Kame l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément. Ils restèrent enlacés sans parler, laissant le léger vent soulever leurs cheveux par instant.

-Tu m'expliques? Exigea Kame d'une voix douce.

Akanishi resserra son étreinte et commença son récit.

**Flash Back**

Jin composa le numéro inscrit sur le papier, priant pour qu'il soit encore en service. Au bout de quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Allô? Fit une voix légèrement cassée à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Heu...Ryo?<br>-Jin? Jin Akanishi? C'est toi? Demanda l'homme au téléphone. Ta voix n'a pas changé ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps?  
>-Je suis content que tu te souviennes de moi. Dis moi Ryo, j'ai un problème, tu pourrais aider un vieil ami?<br>-Bien sur, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?  
>-J'aurai besoin que tu me conseille un produit, tu es toujours dans le commerce?<p>

Un petit silence s'installa, laissant penser que son ami réfléchissait.

-J'ai arrêté mais je sais toujours où me fournir. Il te faut quoi?  
>-C'est un peu compliqué.<p>

Jin lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir se procurer. Un produit qui pourrait faire passer quelqu'un pour mort, mais passer seulement. Une sorte de bêta-bloquant, qui prit à une certaine dose pourrait ralentir le cœur suffisamment pour qu'on croit à une overdose.

-...Si je comprend bien tu me demandes un truc impossible à faire?  
>-Je sais de quoi tu es capable, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu es ma seule alternative Ryo, c'est...c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort.<br>-...Je ne veux pas savoir dans quoi tu traines, j'ai une vie réglo maintenant. Je vais te faire ça en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais après c'est finit.  
>-Ryo...merci. Souffla Jin.<br>-Il te la faut pour quand cette mixture magique?  
>-...Dans deux semaines grand maximum. Avoua Jin.<br>-Une difficulté supplémentaire, chouette! Fit ironiquement Ryo. Bon, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite sinon je ne pourrais pas remplir ce dernier contrat. Je te recontacte.

Deux semaines plus tard, comme promis, il reçu un colis de son ami, contenant un petit flacon dans lequel un liquide blanchâtre clapotait doucement. C'était donc dans cette petite fiole que reposait tout le reste. Il la serra dans sa main et soupira, conscient de ce qui allait venir.

-...Alors la seringue que tu as donné à Kimura, ...il n'y avait pas de drogue dedans? Demanda Kame.  
>-Ou en tout cas rien qui aurait pu réellement te tuer. Je l'avais préparé moi même mais je lui ai téléphoné en disant que j'étais trop faible pour aller jusqu'au bout.<br>-Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Est ce que tu sais tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je t'ai vu lui donner la seringue ! S'époumona-il. J'aurai pu mourir de peur à ce moment là!  
>-Ça n'aurait pas rendu crédible si je te l'avais dit. Là au moins la terreur était réelle dans tes yeux. J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'ils acceptent que je prépare le mélange, je n'allais pas risquer de tout planter parce que tu ne jouais pas assez bien la peur de la mort. Se justifia le brun.<br>-...Jin. Murmura Kame.

Il le serra dans ses bras, conscient des risques qu'il avait du prendre pour eux deux. Pourtant, une chose qui avait de l'importance lui effleura l'esprit et le fit soupirer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Jin.  
>-Tout ça c'est bien beau, je suis en vie, avec toi sur cette aire d'autoroute je ne sais où mais au final, Kimura cours toujours. Soupira-il, dépité que son enquête n'ait finalement servi à rien, presque abattu en pensant que la galère de Koki recommencerait avec d'autres.<br>-C'est là ou je me rend compte que tu me sous-estimes gravement. Fit Akanishi en lui embrassant les cheveux.  
>-détails s'il-te-plaît. Le pressa Kame, impatient.<br>-Kazuya, tu es l'être qui a le plus compté dans ma vie depuis que je vis seul. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens qui comptent pour moi.

Kazuya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jin n'était définitivement pas doués pour les déclaration mais peu importe, savoir qu'il avait prit des risques aussi importants et ce juste pour lui le transperçait d'une joie incommensurable.

-J'ai placé une petite caméra dans ma chambre, juste au dessus de la porte, avec le lit en plein milieu de l'objectif. Elle a commencé à filmer pendant que tu dormais et je l'ai arrêté juste après qu'ils soient partis. Ryo a dû s'occuper du découpage et à l'heure qu'il est, la police a sans doute reçu une vidéo de toi en train...de te faire tuer.  
>-C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à sortir de la pièce? Cria presque Kame.<br>-Disons que je n'avais pas spécialement envie que la police de tout le pays pense que j'étais complice de ça.  
>-Alors...Kimura va aller en prison?<br>-Sans aucun doute.  
>-Mais si ses hommes nous retrouvent? S'inquiéta-il soudain.<br>-C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris avec moi, on va fuir tous les deux. Hokkaido, la Corée peut-être...qu'est ce qui te tente?

Kame regarda dans le vague...pensif.

-Et ma famille alors? Souffla-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.  
>-...Kazuya...je...je ne sais pas. Ils pensent qu'ils ont perdu un fils à présent.<p>

Kame se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux, juste de la tristesse, et de la reconnaissance. Oui il avait perdu tout ce qu'il chérissait, mais il était en vie, c'était un cadeau inestimable que Jin lui avait fait. Et il ne serait plus jamais seul. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit à haute voix, mais chacun le savait, cette histoire leur laisserait des traces, des souvenirs indélébiles, des choses qu'eux seuls partageraient pour le reste de leurs vies. A deux. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Kamenashi embrassa les lèvres de Jin, puis prit sa main, et ils repartirent vers la voiture. Jin se droguait toujours, certes, mais après avoir joué avec la mort, ce problème lui paraissait minime. Il s'assit du côté passager et regarda le brun qui démarrait pour les emmener vers une nouvelle vie. En l'observant, il se rappela que malgré tout, il restait une ombre au tableau. Il s'enfuyait avec un parfait inconnu, il ne connaissait de lui que sa vie inventée.  
>Il se tourna un peu plus vers lui, confortablement calé dans son siège.<p>

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Kazuya Kamenashi, je serais ton parrain à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le brun, d'abord surpris, le regarda sans comprendre, puis l'étincelle se fit dans ses yeux, et scruta à nouveau la route en souriant.

-Bonjour, je suis Jin Akanishi, faisons de notre mieux ensemble s'il-te-plaît.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la fin de ce two-shot :). Cette partie est un peu plus mielleuse que la première mais bon ... on verra bien ce que vous en avez pensé^^. Une petite review pour me le dire? hu hu hu.<p>

Bisous

Ume


End file.
